Reed
'Reed '''is an anthropomorphic fox monster, who resides in Snowdin Town and is encountered as a NPC in Snowdin Town and Waterfall. He can also be fought in Waterfall. He has 17 years. Backstory Reed Dege was born in an hospital in New Home,in 30th of April of 200X. When his mother gave birth to Est, in 10th of December of 200X, she died. His father fell into severe depression, and when Reed had around 8 years and Est 7 years, their father commited suicide. Est didn't see the incident, and Reed also didn't tell her about her father's death, she doesn't know about his death. Reed also got depression. Five years after the incident, the siblings moved into Snowdin Town, adopted by caring parents. Description Appeareance Reed is skinny and has a pale skin. His hair is blond and short, having ears with white fur and reddish in the extremes. He has a tail in his bottom-back covered with white fur and yellowish in the upper part. Personality Reed is a calm and kind but serious person. At first sight,he seems to be cold and slightly rude. However, a person close to him, he acts friendly, but keeping his sarcasm. In the past he was a cheerful and annoying kid. Stats Armor Weapon Aurora (23 AT). This bow made from ice shoots arrows. Depending on the color of the bow before the attack it has various effects in the attack Armor Dusty Patch (7 DF True Pacifist/Neutral-15 DF, Genocide). Reed always wears this patch. Unknown why is dusty. It seems to react with foe's LOVE. Base Stats ''Stats varies on current LOVE and Route LV 1,TP/Neutral HP:1,000 AT:27 DF:3 LV 2 HP:1,000 AT:27 DF:5 LV 3/4 HP:1,000 AT:28 DF:7 LV 5 HP:1,000 AT:28 DF:9 LV 6/7 HP: 1,100 AT:28.8 DF:10 LV 8/9 HP:1,200 AT:29 DF:10 LV 10 HP:1,400 AT:29.9 DF:12 LV 11,Neutral HP:1,500 AT:29.9 DF:13 LV 11,Genocide HP:1,666 AT:30 DF:15 Locations Snowdin Town Reed can be found in Snowdin Town south of the Christmas Tree. He will be currently a NPC and will give you: * A Rock Candy if you spared his sister but didn't meet her requeriments for the yellow name. * A Blessed Gift (Heals 10 HP and rises 10 DF during battle) if you spare his sister and met her requeriments for the yellow name. * Nothing, if you killed Est. Along with Monster Kid, he's still there even on a Genocide Route. Waterfall Reed is found in the room of Sans' Station. He's found near of the north wall, in front of the waterfall. Reed can be found again in front of the ferry station. He won't be there on a Genocide Route. Reed can be found one last time in Neutral/Pacifist in front of Gerson's Shop. If interacted multiple times Reed will then offer to fight and you'll enter in a battle if you accept. In a Genocide Route he will appear in a cutscene once you enter the bridge. Then, he will fight you. Battle Neutral Reed can be fought in front of Gerson's Shop. However, he can be completely skipped if the player doesn't interact with him enough or doesn't choose to not fight him. ACT : Check, Talk, Flirt, Steal Sparing To spare him and archive his yellow name, the player can: * Talk three times, flirt two times, steal three times, talk one last time and spare, in that order. * Use the Blessed Gift after talking three times. Other ways, which don't give the yellow name are: * Fleeing. * Surviving 15 turns. In the first way, after stealing the first time, surviving 15 turns to spare him method will not work. Genocide His fight is in the Bridge Room after a cutscene. His attacks are a harder version of his attacks in the Neutral Route. ACT : Check Fighting Reed is the typical glass cannon, someone who has very high attack but very low durability. Most of his attacks have enough speed to outspeed the SOUL if not running. He can be easily killed to five strong attacks, but the player has to be careful as most attacks will kill you for three-two attacks. Attacks Neutral All attacks assumes LOVE 1 and no armor Reed shoots arrows that varies and depending on Aurora's color: * Red: An arrow goes down the Bullet Board vertically until the center, where it explodes into pellets that moves into 8 directions. ** The arrow deals 7 damage and the pellets 5 damage. * Light Blue: An arrow moves around the Bullet Board, ocasionally pulsating blue attacks. ** The pulsations deal 10 damage. * Orange: An arrow quickly pursues the protagonist's SOUL, changing between orange and white attacks. ** This attack deals 5 damage * Purple: A small arrow randomly cuts the Bullet Board, shortening the space. ** The arrow deals 13 damage. If the SOUL gets in the cut zone, they will be left with 1 HP. * Green: Reed shoots two rotating lines of arrows that accumulate in the bottom and keeps rising,limiting the Bullet Board. ** The arrows and the pile of arrows deal 8 damage * White: At the 14th and final turn,Reed uses all of this attacks before,in a row,but it deals 2 damage less from the original attack.After this attack, the battle will end. Genocide All attacks assume no armor * Red: Arrows go down the Bullet Board vertically until the center, where they explode into lines of rotating pellets that moves into 16 directions. ** The arrows deals 16 damage and the pellets 12 damage. * Light Blue: Five arrow quickly moves around the Bullet Board, ocassionally pulsating blue attacks. ** The pulsations deal 17 damage. * Orange: Two arrows quickly pursue the protagonist's SOUL, changing between blue and white attacks. ** This attack deals 15 damage. * Dark Blue: Multiple arrows fall down the Bullet Board and once they reach the bottom, it bounces back in a random way. ** Each arrow deals 12 damage. * Purple: Three arrows randomly cut the Bullet Board, shortening the space. ** The arrow deals 20 damage. If the SOUL gets in the cut zone, they will be left with 10 HP. * Green: Reed shoots three rotating lines of arrows that accumulate in the bottom and keeps rising, limiting the Bullet Board. ** The arrows and accumulation deals 15 damage * Yellow: Like Undyne, Reed shoots arrows towards the SOUL from different points at the walls of the Bullet Board, followed by a quick warning and then a blue strike of his lance. ** The arrows deals 17 damage. The lance deals 20 damage. Quotes NPC Snowdin Town "Hello! Welcome to Snowdin Town, the place where fake smiles live. Enjoy!" interaction "Hmm...? Want something. Sure. Here you go!" * *You were given a Rock Candy* interaction,didn't meet Est's yellow name requisites * *You were given a Blessed Gift* interaction,met his Est's yellow name requisites "Ummm... Do you not have anything better to do?" interaction "Hmmm... Where is my sister's gift? Oh, hello. Welcome to Snowdin Town. You can sleep in the Inn and get revitalized, or buying things in the shop. Now I am busy, please go to do another things." interaction,killed his sister "Do you not have anything better to do?" interaction,killed his sister "Where are the adults? Kid is still here. Where is my sister?" interaction,Genocide "I better go look for her, danger approaches." interaction,Genocide "..." interaction,Genocide "That skeleton... He is gone, and his brother too. I wonder where are they... Eh, I am sure they will appear somewhere soon. They always do." interaction,killed Papyrus "I just saw Papyrus very happy for something. I wonder what is that. Probably a new friend of his. He makes friends quickly. A little bit too quickly..." interaction,spared Papyrus "Hmmm... I should be searching her now. I am gonna search her first in Waterfall. She loves being there." interaction,after Papyrus' fight (True Pacifist Epilogue) his yellow name requeriments "Hello Frisk! Thank you for helping me with... that. I moved from New Home after something happened. Listen... If you want to." interaction "My mother died after Est was born, and my father... I saw his dust. Est does not know about that. Five years later, we moved here and nowadays,we now are happy. I finally told my sister and my friends and I got over with it. Haha... You've reminded me of my childhood, and how this life can be like the past one, heh. Goodbye now, Frisk." interaction "Frisk. You have things better to do, isn't it?" interaction met his yellow name requeriments "Oh? Hello Frisk. I was just planning my life in the surface. I'll probably be independent, but I don't know what job I'll have up there. I'm considering being in the police. That is what humans call it, right? Heh!" interaction "I'm not really sure if monsters can actually work. But if we actually don't, I'll just go somewhere to live. On top of the mountain, with all the cold and the snow. Heh. What about you Frisk? I'm sure you have a family to live with, right? Or...?" interaction "Anyways. Goodbye, Frisk." interaction Waterfall Sans' Station "Hello. I am looking for my sister. She is called Est. Have you seen her?" interaction "Hmm..." interaction Ferry Station "I came here by a purple monster. They gave me 3 G. Try it. They are right there. Oh, they are not there. Too bad, you are out of free gold." interaction "Anyways, I have not seen my sister, what about you?" interaction "..." interaction Gerson's Shop "I got here by the Riverperson, south from here. Up north there is a shop, run by a legendary hero of the War! However... he is now retired. You should talk to him, the Legendary H- Oh, sorry, I was rambling a bit too much." interaction "Ah... Gerson, the Legendary Hammer of Justice. That fish... She is the captain of the Royal Guard, that organization my sister wants to be in. But UNDYNE... You should be careful with her. She IS actually dangerous, unlike those from Snowdin. If she targets you..." interaction,talked with Gerson "Anyways, I asked the shopkeeper about Est, he is north from here. He did not see my sister." interaction "Hey, I know I should be at Snowdin Town, but there is time for a little fight. Do you want it?" interaction * *Battle starts* Yes * "Okay, bye kid." *Reed exits through the south exit* No "............" interaction,Genocide Bridge Room (Genocide) encounter *A cutscene plays when the protagonist enters the bridge* "Human" *Frisk turns around and approaches Reed* "He was right. It's your fault she ended like dust now, right? And now she is gone. I... Even if I die here. I will make sure to bring you to hell with me!" *Battle begins* encounters "Hey, you. You are the reason everyone is gone around here. And she is gone too. Well... It's my time to follow them." *Battle begins* Battle Neutral "That face tells me something. Do you want to play poker?" Encounter "Friends? I am sure you met one,the little yellow buddy. And my sister? I am searching for her." Talk,1 "... I have been thinking of something. ." Talk,2 "Oh, this? Nothing important." Talk,3 "Better not talking about this." Talk,4+ "...No." Flirt,1 "No." Flirt,2 "NO." Flirt,3+ "Ummm..." Talked three times or/neither flirt two times "Was not it supposed to be a friendly 'fight'?" Steal,1 "That is not funny." Steal,2 "Give me that." Steal,3 "Hmph." Steal,4+ "..." after Steal 3 times "That... Reminds me of something. ... Heh." Gift after talking 3 times (Overworld) "Listen, since our parents died, I had...Been empty inside. I had planned to dissapear numerous times, but my sister and friends... Helped me out, without knowing. Until you opened me from the inside. Thank you. Farewell, friend..." *Reed exits through the west* Spared "Hey! Why did you flee? Well, I understand if you need to go, but say it to me. You are being rude if you do not. Anyways, I need to go. Bye." *Reed exits through the south* Flee "Wow. You sure are tough. Heh" *Battle ends* (Overworld) "Well, I do not have more time. I have to go for now." *Reed exits through the south* for 15 turns "Ugh... I got carried on... Est... Tell her I won't be back... Okay...?" is still alive "Ah... I-I... Est..." his sister too "!!! You! Taking advantage at my most vulnerable moment! You're just a demon disguised as an innocent kid, right? Hahahaha...!" Kill Genocide "Whatever you say about this. You are worthless anyways." Encounter "Damnit! I knew I wasn't going to win. But I know someone will finally strike you down, that a Spear will come and give you Justice...! Good luck... in hell... Hehe...hahaha..." Killed "Ugh...! So I was defeated... W-Why do I feel like I know you? No... You...!" in a past route Flavor text Neutral "Rude." Encounter "Smells like Anime." Neutral "Why is his hand not freezing if his bow is made of ice?" Neutral "The battlefield is filled with emerging waterfalls." Neutral "You ask who are his friends and sister." Talk,1 "You tell Reed that he has a dark look." Talk,2 "You ask Reed why there is a piece of rope in his back." Talk,3 "Reed looks a bit anxious." Talk 3 "You try to make him talk more." Talk,4+ "You tell him that you want to kiss him." Flirt,1 "You tell him that he should date with you. Yuck." Flirt,2 "Reed looks distracted with something..." Flirt 2 "You try to confess your feelings to Reed but..." Flirt,3+ "Hah! Friendzoned!" Flirt 3+ "Sad." Steal 2,then Flirt 3+ "You tried to grab something from Reed,but you just touched his chest." without Talk 3 or Flirt 2 "You stole the piece of rope." Steal,1 "Reed throws you a death stare. Surprisingly,it works." Steal 1 "You stole his scarf." Steal,2 "This is getting serious." Steal 2 "You notice a bottle in his pants and you steal it, too. Reed is annoyed." Steal,3 "Reed is sighting. Talk to him." Steal 3 "But there was nothing to steal." Steal,4+ "You asked what is bothering him." after Steal 3 "You used the Blessed Gift. Reed remembered something. He looks a bit happy." Gift after Talk 3 "Reed looks more confident." conditions "Oh look,a fox pirate!" Check "He has actually depression." after Talk 3 "Ready to move on." after Spare conditions "Reed is smiling. Creepy." or less HP Genocide "A young kid appears." Encounter "Dust fills the air." Neutral "Flames appears around both of you." Neutral "The wind is speeding." Neutral (Red) "Just a waste of time" Check ''(Red) ''"Strongly felt a presence ahead. Resting is recommended." battle Relationships Est Reed is Est's brother. He deeply cares about his sister since the incidence with his biological father. Est usually teases Reed by calling him 'Reedy'. Both can be found in the True Pacifist Credits walking to along with Monster Kid to Toriel's School. Monster Kid Reed is Monster Kid's best friend, although they never interact with each other during the game. He usually calls them "Kid". Reed, Monster Kid and Est can be found in the True Pacifist Credits walking to Toriel's School Snowdin Shopkeeper The Snowdin Shopkeeper first saw the siblings when they got to Snowdin. They often talk about the weather(which is always the same) and life. Snowdin Innkeeper Reed neither Est came here ever, but the Shopkeeper talks sometimes about them. Doing so, the Innkeeper had a day out, so she went to meet the siblings. They have now a positive relationship. Innkeeper's Child The Innkeeper's Child is in the awkward position of friend-enemy. They were in this spot since the Innkeeper met the siblings for "taking the attention from their mother", even though she has only met them once. But both Reed and Est hangs out with them. Gyftrot Reed thinks putting decoration to Gyftrot is rude and Reed often removes the decoration from it's head. They have a positive relationship because of that. Papyrus Papyrus only met Reed once, but considers each other a good person. Sans Reed never met each other. Reed only knows Sans by seeing him with Papyrus outside and Papyrus talking about him before. Undyne Reed only knows Undyne through Monster Kid, Gerson and books. When dying on a Genocide Route, he mentions that a "Spear will bring Justice", referring to Undyne. Gerson Reed knows Gerson from the books about the War of Humans and Monsters. They only meet each other through the course of the game. Trivia * A reed is a plant used as a pen on a papyrus, which is usually done for sacred writing. * Reed was originally going to be the Royal Guard's tactician and Gerson's best friend. He was also called Marse and Est's father, who would succed him. ** He also was going to have 45 human years old. ** He would wield only magic and would be fought as a mandatory miniboss in the CORE. * He's ambidextrous. * He can use weak fire and water type magic, but he prefers to use his bow. * Depending on the player's actions in his fight, they can get either "Going his way" or "Still thinking of dark things..." ** "Going his way" is got by not getting the flavor text on CHECK "He has actually depression." or skipping his fight entirely. ** "Still thinking of dark things..." is got by triggering "He has actually depression" and not archiving his yellow name. Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Male